Rallen's apprentice
by shadie kid
Summary: up for adoption, if you don't take it, my unfortunate slave, I mean friend takes it, and he's a jerk so you should take it
1. Chapter 1

"BASTARD YOU CANT DIE NOW" nick yelled at Rallen.

Rallen wasn't doing to good what with the hole in his chest.

7 months ago.

"Dammit" nick said looking up from the lake he was swimming in. "Getting kicked out of school is not gonna help me convince her parents I'm not that bad of a person".

That was before something swam past him.

Now nick was about 5'10 ish. He had brown hair, green eyes that turned orange once they got to far from the pupil. Other than that he was pretty nondescriptit. Until you got to his records for things.

Nearly burning down the school by lighting a lighter in the school when there was a hydrogen leak.

Throwing down on the football teams main players. They asked for that was what he told anyone who asked.

Yet those were the smaller things on the list.

Bigger ones include: Sneaking out of history to play songs made up of the words Fuck, Shit, and other words like that. During a musicals big number getting three other people to help him play some scream music while the big number played. Breaking a teacher's desk. Breaking the principal's desk during a football game running onto the field and popping the football before tackling the home team's quarter back. Getting into a fight in school and punching some random people. Exploding stink bombs in every classroom at once. Oh and the best one stealing the principal's wig and burning it before locking him in a porter potty and knocking down a hill.

The last one got him suspended recently, not helping him with the problem he had with the girl he wasd dating parents.

They were Christian.

He was atheist and ran into a church and yelled "WHERE'S THE BOOZE" before burning a bible and kicking a priest in the nuts.

They were strict and had a curfew for their daughter of 9:30.

He tended to bring her back home at 11 o'clock.

And last but not least: He was a troublemaker and was arrested multiple times.

Her dad was a cop.

Ah the irony there especially the first date that was strange in so many ways especially when he searched him at school for weapons. Yes that was very strange.

So here he was at a lake where apparently alligators lived. Funny now he remembered being the one to steal that sign now that he thought about it.

And here came one particularly nasty one he pissed off a while a go by slashing open one of its eyes.

Man those things are way scarier in the water then on land that was for sure.

And apparently hey had good tactics since while one chased him one went around him to cut him off. Alligators should be ranked higher on the intelligence chart don't you think.

"Mother fucker" I swore as one of them clawed my arm.

I remembered something I learned while reading a book.

I wrapped my arms around its mouth to keep it shut before I slipped onto its back.

Now that is not too great a thing to do you see alligators are really good at barrel rolls in water.

I am not.

So I improvised and bit the alligator near it ear before trying to jump swim away while it was stunned.

I some how made it onto land.

"HA SUCK IT YOU SCALEY MOTHER FUCKERS" I yelled at the alligators.

Before a really big one came and lunged from the water. Bit my arm and dragged me under.

That was when I noticed the alligators were not the normal dark green but red blue and purple.

That was what I noticed before I passed out from lack of air.

Now I'm no genius but when you drown you tend to be dead.

So I was surprised to find myself back on top of a lake.

But now there was a giant mutant alligator that was red and like thirty feet away from me.

Man I really am having a bad day.

Now big alligators can be out swum so I looked down to see if there were anymore.

There weren't but there was a spear topped stick and that was good enough.

But how to get passed the sleeping monster.

Oh yeah I know how to.

I dived… fast; I was quite good at swimming being a life guard means I can swim as much as I want at the pool I worked at.

By the time the alligator went under after me I already was at the spear thing.

Now that I had it when the alligator was close enough I swam over it and stabbed the spear at the back of its neck towards the bottom of the neck.

The thing thrashed around a bit before going limp.

Finally no more alligator thing.

When I got to the top of the water so dipshit decided to move into the water.

"You know there are alligators in this lake" I told him.

The guy jumped quite obviously surprised by me being the welcome to my life asshole.

"Um why are you in the water then" the guy asked.

Smartass.

"Well if I knew why I WOULD TELL YOU" I yelled at him now that I looked closer he had red hair and was wearing some kind of armor stuff.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN DIP SHIT" he yelled back.

I started to swim out of the water till I was at the shallow water and stood up he was the same height as me.

"EXACTLY WHAT I SAID MOTHER FUCKER" I yelled back at him.

"YOU WANNA GO".

"FUCK YES ILL BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS INTO TOMMOROW BITCH" I yelled at him before punching him in the face.

He was quite mad because I did that so he got up and punched me.

Now I can take punches easily. But I was PISSED.

So I kick him on the side of his head. Before moving into a combo made up of punches to his face. And ended with a sidekick into his stomach that knocked him to the ground.

Now I did something anyone would do.

I picked him up and threw him to the ground.

"I THREW YOU TO THE GROUND BITCH" I yelled before stomping on his back.

Oh shit I think he might be dead. So I checked for his pulse…. And found one.

Okay so he is alive.

"RALLEN" so girl yelled before coming from the forest.

She was dressed like the guy and had pink hair.

"Who are you" she asked before seeing the guy on the ground. "And what happened to Rallen" she asked.

"Um well I'm Nick and me and him had a disagreement that ended with me throwing him to the ground" I said.

"Ugh he really needs to stop fighting people for no reason" she said before checking him with a laser thingy.

"So his name is Rallen I'm guessing" I said.

"Yep" the girl answered.

"So who are you" I asked her.

"I'm jeena" she said.

"Okay, is you're ha" I tried to ask her.

"Yes" she said.

"Okay then is he gonna be all right" I asked looking at Rallen.

"Yeah he's taken worse" jeena said.

"Oh um do you know what the thing was in the lake" I asked her.

"Um what thing" she asked.

"It was a giant red alligator" I told her.

"Is it still in there" she asked.

"Well yeah I did sever it's spine it's no going anywhere unless it can heal that" I said.

"Please tell me you were paranoid and stabbed it in the head to" she said.

"I was not… Wait that THING can heal from a wound like that" I said.

She just nodded.

"Fine then give me something sharp and I can fix that problem now" it told her.

"Um that might not work either" she said.

"So it'll by some time for him to wake up or something else to happen so sharp pointy object please" I told her holding out my hand.

"Fine use this" she said making a sword come from no where.

"Okay I meant a stick with a point on the end but what the hell this'll do" I said jumping back in the water to see the thing swimming in a circle.

Okay move above it at stab it in the head with the sword to kill it.

The thing apparently was smarter this time and came at me faster than before.

I moved to the side and lathed onto its back before sliding up its back to get above its head and move the sword into position and thrust it straight through the things head.

The monster jumped from the water and crashed onto the ground.

"There one monster alligator best eaten grilled" I told her getting of its back leaving the sword in its head.

Heal that bitch.

"Uh that actually was quite fast" she said looking kind of surprised.

"Egh didn't put up to much a fight it's a one trick pony I guess" I told her before leaning against a tree. "Say where are we" I asked the question just crossing my mind.

"A lake duh" she said.

"Where though I was dragged under in a lake not surrounded by a forest then I woke in one surrounded by forest now I cause trouble on a daily bases back home but that's a different story than this" I told her.

"You're not a local" she asked.

"No" I told her with a no shit Sherlock look on my face.

"But then how did you get to this planet" she asked.

"Wait are we even on earth" I asked her.

The look she gave me said it all.

She didn't even know of a planet earth.

"That thing what is it" I asked her pointing at the monster.

"It's a krawl breed for swimming and water combat I would say" jeena answered looking at the thing.

"Wait don't go near it" I told her.

"Why" she asked.

"It's still breathing" I told her. "Can I have to swords this time or just a hammer maybe" I asked her looking at her.

"Here" she said giving me a hammer that came from nowhere.

I cautiously walked towards the krawl and removed the sword from its head before swinging the hammer down on its head. HARD.

Its head blew up quite nicely really.

"There come back to life now" I said before reaching into my pocket.

And pulling out my waterproof lighter.

"Actually don't" I told the body seeing it move before lighting it on fire with the lighter.

"There should stay dead now" I told jeena. "Here's that stuff back" I told here giving her the sword and hammer.

"Thanks" she said.

"Is he gonna wake up soon" I asked her looking at rallen's downed form.

"Maybe how hard did you hit him" she asked.

"Really hard" I told her before I poked him with a stick.

I decided to redo this story due to how bored I was.

So review if it sucked or not.

Please do for every review I get in the first three chapters I will put a chapter up in this fic.

So if you like it REVIEW.

If you don't STILL REVIEW.

Nick: So basically just review.

Me: Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

"So see you later" nick said to jeena walking away.

"No your staying here and explaining when he wakes up" jeena said pointing at rallen.

"Fine" nick said stopping. "But first you explain where the hell I am?"

"You mean you don't know" jeena asked.

"Clearly I don't okay I just ended up in that lake with a fucking alligator trying to fucking kill me, I don't fucking know where the hell I am, and now I'm not gonna be able to sink the principles car in a lake" nick said annoyed.

"Wait your still in school" jeena asked.

"YES NOW FUCKING TELL ME WHERE THE HELL I AM" nick yelled annoyed.

"Fine, no need to yell you're on doldong (is that how you spell it?)" jeena said.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT" nick yelled even more annoyed it seemed.

"How is it you handled a giant alligator, but you can't handle something like this" jeena asked.

"Because I adapt to danger, not shit like this I let dan handle stuff like this" nick said sitting on the alligator carcass.

"Okay so let's take a step back your still in school, how old are you" jeena asked.

"Seventeen why" nick asked.

"Because most seventeen year olds are out of school by now" jeena said.

"Maybe where you live but where I live most people are out of school fully at like twenty-three" nick said. "And how old are you two any ways?"

"I'm seventeen, rallen's eighteen" jeena said.

"Okay so I'm gonna go with I died went to some fucked up universe and now I'm facing some cosmic punishment for all the bad stuff I've done" nick said before standing and starting to walk away again. "Well it's been fun but I have to go do something or other to get back home."

"Exactly how do you plan on doing that without any knowledge of the area or anything like that" jeena said.

"Like I said I adapt some things slower than others but I do" nick said. "Sides I doubt your boyfriend will be glad to see me after I kicked his ass."

"You're possibly the dumbest person alive" jeena said.

"How's that" nick said stopping and turning around.

"One you're heading in the direct opposite direction of civilization, two there's a canyon that way" jeena said.

"Great I enjoy base jumping and hate small towns I see no problem in my plan of heading towards a canyon" nick said continuing his walk towards the canyon.

"It filled with things like that" jeena said pointing at the alligator.

"Then I'll kill them too if I have to" nick said.

Of course rallen decided to wake up then and remembered his ass kicking.

"HEY BASTARD GET BACK HERE" rallen yelled tackling him.

An hour later

"I really hate you people" nick said having his hands handcuffed.

"Isn't that just a bit overboard" jeena asked.

"No, he is a threat and were bringing him into custody simple" rallen said.

"You're really annoying" nick said. "And your handcuffs suck" nick said holding them up.

"What the hell" rallen said.

"I have been through worse than being cuffed by a dumb ass" nick said throwing the cuffs at rallen.

"Fuck you" rallen said putting the cuffs away.

"So basically other than your boyfriend being incompetent and not knowing how to cuff someone, nothing interesting has happened" nick said dodging a punch from rallen.

"We are bringing you in still you know" jeena said.

"You can try but there's a canyon with my name on it, and I'm not easily deterred from base jumping" nick said walking towards the canyon.

"That's why I have a tazer" jeena said shooting him with it.

"Stupid bitch" nick said in between spasms.

"Rallen come on your carrying him" jeena said walking away.

"Why do I have to carry him" rallen asked.

"Because I am a girl and you're a boy, so at least try and act strong" jeena said.

"Fine" rallen said picking him up.

A few hours later their ship.

"Do you think he's dead" rallen asked poking nick.

Only for nick to bite his hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH LET GO OF ME" rallen screamed running in anime fashion with nick on his hand. "GET IT OFF ME."

After shaking his arm around for a while nick fell off his hand and hit a wall.

"WHY DID YOU BITE ME?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAZE ME?"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP" jeena yelled punching them both.

"Your mean" nick said from the ground.

"Yeah" rallen agreed.

"Grr stupid bipolar idiots" jeena said to herself walking to the computer thing.

That's when komain (not sure how to spell his name) came in.

"IT'S ANOTHER MONSTER QUICK KILL IT" nick yelled throwing rallen at the koala dog thing.

"NO IT'S NOT HE GOOD" rallen yelled back.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" jeena yelled glaring at the two.

"Then what is he, if he's not a krawl hmmmmm" nick asked.

"He's a spectrobe" rallen said.

"Sounds Latin, so he must be awesome" nick said as if it was obvious.

"What's Latin" rallen asked.

"WHY ONLY THE GREATEST DEAD LANGUGE EVER" nick yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY" jeena yelled shooting fire from her eyes.

"Am I the only one who thinks you seem bipolar" rallen asked nick.

"No a lot of people say that" nick said holding komain and putting him on his head. "Is this a dog or a koala?"

"Neither it's a komain" rallen said.

"I'll call him koala rock monster" nick said scratching komain's head getting a purring sound from the spectrobe.

"You really don't seem smart" rallen said.

"Yeah well I didn't pay attention in class I was to busy hitting on girls, I should have did one that one kid did" nick said.

"What'd do" rallen asked.

"Oh we had a gay teacher and this kid hit on the teacher so he'd give him a better grade, it worked to" nick said.

"How many times was that kid raped" rallen asked.

"Nine time I think" nick said. "OH BUTTONS THAT ARE BRIGHTLY COLORED."

"NO THAT'S THE LAUNCH BUTTON" rallen yelled.

Yeah I feel like ending it there.


	3. Chapter 3

An: One giant hiatus end, NOW.

Disclaimer: If owned spectrobes, the games would be M rated do to excessive violence and gore, so do any of you think I own it?

xXx

"Um, I thinks' broken" nick said continually pressing the button.

"Yes, I disconnected it when rallen crashed us into a mountain" jeena said.

"So you have a button, that does nothing at all, take up space that could be taken up by something more important, like say a radio?" nick said looking at her blankly.

"There's literally one genre of music, why would we need a radio?" jeena said slowly.

"It's not country is it?" nick said watching jeena carefully, fearful of being tazed again.

"No" jeena said hitting a button as loud techno music started to play.

"Oh well then, it's techno, but you people are deprived of the glories thing called rock, indie rock, punk rock, metal, classic rock, alternative rock, new wave, punk, screamo, blues, pop, alternative punk, OTHER, Hip-hop even?" nick asked.

"Silly deluded, mental, retarded, and many other things, those things don't really exist" jeena said.

"Then neither do any of us" nick said with a glare.

"Wha" jeena tried to say before feeling the ship lurch forwards.

"Um who started the ship?" rallen asked looking at the other two.

"Hey, for once I didn't do anything, I don't even know what these fucking buttons do" nick said pressing buttons.

"So how is the ship flying correctly without a pilot?" jeena asked looking at the seat.

"Telekinesis" nick looking at the chair.

"Either shut up or I use magma to stick you to a chair" jeena said with a glare.

"Then what's you're answer to this problem we seem to have" nick asked.

"Simple, you hit the start button" jeena said.

"I hit four buttons, three after we took off, and one that doesn't work, thus it wasn't me, and why aren't you flying the ship" nick said.

"I'm not the pilot he is" jeena said pointing at a knocked out rallen.

"Um I might have thrown him at the rock koala thing, so he can't fly" nick said looking at the controls.

"So now, because of you were going to die" jeena said with another glare.

"Hey it actually looks simple enough" nick said sitting in the pilot's chair

"Don't touch that" jeena said as he pulled a lever.

Making the ship stop dead in it's tracks.

"Found the brakes" nick said releasing the break and grabbing the steering wheel like device.

"Don't do that" jeena said as she pushed him out of the chair, making the ship spin as well.

"Dammit that hurt, wait why'd that hurt" nick said looking at jeena for a second.

"How do you fly this fucking thing" jeena said getting increasingly angry.

"LOOK OUT FOR THAT" nick said as the smashed into the forest. "Man you suck at flying."

"SHUT UP" jeena said tazing him again.

"DAMMIT" nick said spasaming.

2 hours later.

Rallen had finally woken up slightly concussed, nick had recovered from being tazed, and jeena had calmed down enough not to kill him.

"Alright first thing, how did you actually hurt me, that's not an easy task someone broke my arm and I just ignored it, you did something" nick said pointing at jeena.

"Yes, its called metal plated gloves" jeena said slapping him with the glove.

"No, those aren't that bad, you actually were able to inflict enough pain on me for it to override my nervous system to feel it, now what did you do" nick asked serious.

"I pushed you that's it" jeena said slightly creped out.

"Right um what do we do now that you guys broke the ship" rallen said looking at jeena.

"Maybe find something to kill that generally makes me feel a lot better" nick said only for jeena to get out her tazer. "Actually, never mind, I'll be a good boy."

"Good, were gonna have to back to the village to call for a pick up" jeena said walking off towards were the village presumably was.

"Um, isn't the village that way" nick said pointing in the opposite direction jeena was going.

"No it's this way" jeena said with a glare.

"But earlier we were north of it if you were right then, and we went south meaning we should go north to head to the village since we probably passed it while flying" nick said.

"How do you even know north and south?"rallen asked.

"Oh well the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, its currently going towards setting so it's at the west, meaning that way is north" nick said pointing to where he believed the village was.

"No it's this way" jeena said getting out the tazer.

"No, it's this way if you don't believe me go south and if your not back in three hours, then you were right, if in three hours you don't hit the village you come back here and we go my way" nick said leaning on a tree.

"Fine" jeena said walking her way.

"Um are you seriously going to wait there three hours for us" rallen asked nick, who was just standing there, eyes closed.

"Yep" nick said not really moving.

"Promise" rallen said.

"Promise, now go before she kills you for not believing in her" nick said staying completely still.

"Right" rallen said leaving.

An hour later

"So how much farther" rallen asked walking behind jeena.

"Not much" jeena said.

Another hour later

"How much farther now?" rallen asked looking ahead seeing nothing.

"Almost there I can feel it" jeena said.

Another hour later

"Um jeena it's been three hours, were not there yet, are you sure you checked the map" rallen asked.

"I DON'T NEED A FUCKING MAP" jeena yelled at him.

"We have to head back now, he has been waiting there for three hours for us" rallen said turning around.

"Yes because he's still gonna be right were we left him leaning on that tree, he probably ran by now" jeena said following rallen.

With nick

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BORING" nick said, actually having not even moved from his spot.

"Damn rallen, making me promise not to move, I'm gonna gut him when he gets back" nick said his ire growing.

With rallen

"Jeena" rallen said.

"What?" jeena asked.

"When we get back to the ship be sure to have your tazer ready I get this feeling I'm gonna be hurt" rallen said walking back to the crashed ship.

Three hours later back at the crash.

"I'LL KILL HIM" nick yelled seemingly trying to pull away from the tree.

"You actually waited, and you didn't actually move, at all" jeena said looking at the site.

"YES BECAUSE OF THE BASTARD RALLEN HE MADE ME PROMISE TO WAIT RIGHT HERE, and because of many events that are really annoying to go over, I have to keep ever promise to the letter so he also has to enter the clearing before I can leave this spot" nick explained to her. "So, WHERE THE HELL IS HE!"

"Um hi" rallen said stepping into the clearing.

"Contract complete" nick said before charging at rallen and kicking him in the face.

"NEVER, MAKE ME PROMISE ANYTHING AGAIN OR I WILL END YOU" nick yelled, punctuating each word with a kick.

XxX

Trust me, never say the words "I promise" those two words literally will bind your entire life.

And please, review, I'll do anything, I'll even make a random musical number into the story, ANYTHING, so please review.


	4. Chapter 4

So, since I'm bored, and haven't updated thins in a long fucking time, so long I had to check the last chapter again.

Disclaimer: Dont own it, I can barely claim to own my oc, it's a long story, involving a really awkward phone call, three hours of that one phone call, and then having to dodge bricks, and then a sledge hammer, actually you get the point now right.

XxX

"If you untie me, I won't try and kill you again Rallen" Nick said being tied to a tree for the night.

"Fool me four times, Jeena lets me keep the tazer" Rallen said.

"Damn, so question, can I go to the bathroom?" Nick asked.

"Fool me seven times" Rallen said with a glare.

"Can I tend to my tomato garden?"

"No"

"What about practicing my viola?"

"No"

"Practicing my super fly dance moves?" (An: You cant be me and not say the words super fly when you talk about dancing)

"Well, I do need to learn how to dance, only this once just don't run away" Rallen said untying him.

"Later" Nick said running away.

Only to get cloths lined by Jeena.

"You untied him" Jeena said.

"He said he was going to dance" Rallen said.

"And you believed him?" Jeena asked.

"Well, yeah" Rallen said watching nick squirm on the ground trying to fix his collapsed throat.

"FUCK YOU CRAZY FUCKING PEOPLE" Nick shouted after fixing his neck enough to talk.

"Say the mental guy" Rallen said.

"FUCK OFF ALL OF YOU" Nick yelled walking out of the clearing.

"He'll be back" Jeena said.

"Why?" Rallen asked.

"Because he has to come back, otherwise he'll probably die" Jeena said.

"He did say he was going to jump off a cliff, you sure he isn't just going to hang himself?" Rallen asked.

"No, he want's something interesting, something new, and he found, he definitely won't just drop now that he has something to do, sorta like you, just slightly more brash" Jeena said walking towards the wreck. "Come one and help me find the transmitters."

"Seriously, we have them strapped to our wrists" Rallen said holding up the prizimoid.

"Right, forgot about that" Jeena said.

With Nick

"Where's something for me to kill, I really have a blood thirst right now" Nick said looking around and resting his gaze on a typical krawl sleeping under a tree. "And the unlucky bastard is that thing."

The krawl had the timing to wake up just then, and saw food, in it's opinion.

"Oh so you wanna fight, fine with me" Nick said cracking his neck and getting into a ready stance.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA" The Krawl roared at him rushing at him.

Across forty feet of open ground.

"Right, moves pretty slow, must hit hard, gotta duck, or just cloths-line the thing" Nick said watching it rush him.

As it neared him it did a sort of leapy punch thing that krawl do.

Nick just did the matrix sway out of its path.

At that's how this calamity began.

After thirty minutes of the krawl and him smashing each other, the krawl got angry, and called in back up, a metric shitload to be exact.

"Aw fuck" Nick said seeing the horde. "Maybe I should have killed it faster."

With that the horde rushed, a giant mob of krawl, moving as one, perfectly synced.

"Just like ants, the scariest fucking thing alive" Nick said trying to make space with a leg sweep around him, knocking down some of the horde, but they were quickly replaced by more, for each the fell, four more came to attack.

"Their worse than ants, there like fucking, I don't know termites" Nick said turning around and running away.

With Rallen and Jeena

"Hey whats with the trees falling over" Rallen asked looking at the tree tops and see them fall over.

"Rallen, there massive krawl readings in that area" Jeena said just as nick came into their sight and the swarm following him.

"How, just how" Rallen asked getting out a sword and spikanor.

"Sword me, and gun, definetly sword though" Nick said having slid next to Rallen.

"You got them here, your seriously just making trouble left and right" Rallen said not getting him a weapon.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE, here in the middle of a forest, no one to tell the tale of your victory over whatever the fuck you do" Nick asked looking at him.

"Fine, only a sword, I don't trust you with a gun" Rallen said tossing him a sword.

"Whatever" Nick said putting the sword in a reverse grip so the blade pointed done.

"LETS DO THIS" Rallen yelled rushing forward with the spikanor and Nick.

And so they fought, killing krawl after krawl, not even denting the horde with their attacks, the sheer numbers where winning the battle for the krawl,

"I am not going down here, on some fucking rock, in some fucking galaxy, nowhere near home, dying by the maw of some wanna be bear cubs" Nick said staring down the krawl army, before charging right at again, just slashing through the krawl that got in his way. "Green guy I need a lift."

Nick jumped onto it's tali as it flung him in the general area of Rallen.

"Gun, give me one" Nick said helping Rallen not die.

"Fine take it, its like a laser though so be careful with it" Rallen said before nick incinerated a bunch of krawl with the laser.

"You were holding out huh" Nick said before jumping back into the fray.

Just as an earthquake was felt by them all, and a huge bear like krawl smashed into the area.

"Okay were so dead" Nick said looking at the bear krawl as the little ones ran away.

XxX

Review if you want an update, please think of the charecters


	5. Chapter 5

Sup, Double update day.

That means, TWO, not one, BUT TWO, stories will be updated today.

XxX

"Any plans?" Rallen asked.

"Yeah, give another sword and stay the fuck away, or you might just die" Nick said dropping the gun to catch the sword with his other hand looking at the krawl. "If die here today, I just would like to say it was an honor killing shit with you."

"Same here, I guess" Rallen said backing away towards the ship.

"Now then, I've been fighting for and hour and a half, and I'm tired, but I also have sixteen years of pent up rage and angst. Lets just see who's left standing" Nick said letting the krawl come to him and just cutting them apart safely.

Twenty minutes later.

Nothing new had happened.

The krawl just kept coming. And nick just kept killing them.

"Go down fighting, and bring em all with you" Nick said cutting anything that moved in half.

He'd been working up a rhythm of that. Slash slash slash stab kick slash. And he'd gotten no where.

"Maybe a tactical retreat is in order" Nick said to himself killing more krawl while talking.

"Definitely" A voice inside his head said.

"Listen to the voices in my head" Nick said before backing up while fighting off the krawl in front of him.

"Spin attack" The voice said as he spun around in a circle to kill a lot of them. "Don't stop spinning, just keep it up and kill em all."

"Okay" Nick said moving towards the army while spinning killing a good amount, before they were replaced by even more krawl.

"THAT'S IT" Nick yelled after spinning in circles for twenty minutes, doing nothing at all really. "COME AND GET SOME YOU BIG ASS PIECE OF SHIT."

The giant krawl that was just siting there, decided to fight nick.

"Shit" Nick said dodging the giant rushing bear.

And that went on, and on, and on.

Before nick just ducked under it and cut up it's stomach making it bleed.

Making it stop enough for him to cut of a leg.

Making it fall over.

Making it easy pickings.

And then came the giant roar.

"Shit" Nick said.

Why, a krawl that made the bear thing look like a ant came out of nowhere smashing around trees like they were not even there.

"BACK UP BACK UP IS NEEDED" Nick yelled running away to where rallen last went.

"What the" Rallen said seeing the giant krawl. And hearing the screaming nick.

"We have to run" Jeena said looking at it. "Without he geo working, that thing is unbeatable."

"I hate it when your right" Rallen said running towards the town.

"That's because bad shit happens when I'm right" Jeena said following him as nick soon joined them.

"Were so dead aren't we" Nick said.

"Maybe" Rallen said running.

"So we keep running" Nick said.

"Yes" Jeena said.

"Gotta love the running" Nick said as the giant krawl followed them.

They had no chance.

xXx

Cliff hanger

REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Feeling good today, mainly cause I got really far in assassins creed 2

So update time, and yes lots of people will probably die in this chapter

Disclaimer: Ever review I get, nothing happens since I don't own this shit

XxX

"So plans, you guys got any" Nick asked as they had decided to stop running for a bit.

"No, without the geo that thing is too big to actually fight" Rallen said looking at the krawl.

"What's this geo thing?" Nick asked.

"Here, it's a stone that has the spirit of a incredibly powerful spectrobe inside it" Rallen said handing Nick the geo.

"This can kill that krawl yes?" Nick asked looking at the geo.

"If we could make it work, yes" Rallen said.

"Five minutes please" Nick said walking away with the geo.

"He's gonna break" Rallen said watching him hit it against a tree.

"It's already broken so who cares?" Jeena said watching.

"Okay, your a magic stone, and were all in some crazy place where everything is fucked up horribly, and we all might die soon, but if you activate apparently you can save us." Nick said staring at it intently for a minute. "So please, work, do something, save some people's asses, and show that maybe, just maybe, miracles are real."

Two minutes later.

"Fuck you two stupid rock" Nick said throwing it on the ground and walking away. "Yeah, we dead."

"See, I'm not the only realist here" Jeena said looking at Rallen.

"Oh no, you are, but I just wasted like two minutes giving a rock a pep talk, that is not a good sign" Nick said before grabbing the geo again. "But maybe, maybe I can try one last thing."

"What?" Rallen asked.

"You'll see" Nick said looking at the giant krawl as it came closer. "But I'll need to be close to that thing."

"Okay lets go" Rallen said. "Jeena, wait here where it's safe."

"What, why?" Jeena asked.

"Because if we die, then you go get help as it kills us" Nick said walking towards the krawl.

"Oh, right" Jeena said.

"What, no good luck kiss" Rallen said with a smirk.

"Come back alive, and then we'll talk" Jeena said watching them go. "Yep, were all screwed."

At the krawl.

"Okay here goes the fate of a planet" Nick said grabbing the geo.

"What exactly are you doing?" Rallen asked.

"This" Nick said.

Throwing the geo at the krawl's head.

"Man, your stupid" Rallen said looking at the krawl.

And amazingly. Nothing happened.

"Yep, were all fucked" Nick said looking up.

"Yes, we are, so wanna die like men, or what?" Rallen asked looking up as well.

"You fucking know it" Nick said grabbing two knives from Rallen. "Let's do this."

"Wait, that's my line" Rallen said looking at Nick.

"Well, fuck you" Nick said running at the krawl.

Soon to be followed by Rallen.

"Geo, save our asses" Rallen said slightly praying.

"HEY YOU GREAT BIG OAF, come get some, mothafucker" Nick said jumping onto it and stabbing it's leg, repeatedly.

Doing nothing.

"Right, forgot I was working with a dumbass" Rallen said watching him do nothing for three minutes.

Just as the geo fell onto Nick's head knocking him off.

"Mother fucker" Nick said grabbing the rock. "Fucking rock, stupid ass thing inside is probably just a pathetic weakling."

And then the rock started glowing.

"Oh, your glowing, so scary, I'm quaking" Nick said insulting the geo even more.

And then in turned into a giant ass Dragon.

"YOU DARE INSULT ME, HUMAN" The Geo shouted looking down at Nick.

"Did he just fix it, by insulting it?" Rallen asked no one.

"Yeah I did, you and you giant scaly ass were just gonna hide in a rock until we finished fighting, and then we'd probably be dead, and you were just gonna hide until it was safe weren't you, you little bitch" Nick said grabbing the Geo's snout.

"NOBODY INSULTS ME" The Geo shouted glaring at Nick.

"Well then hello, My name is Nobody. And I, am insulting you, and your great big pussy ass, not even gonna try and fight huh, well then, I'll just shank you motherfucka" Nick said grabbing the knife and holding the point on the Geo's head.

"YOU'VE GOT GUT'S, OR MAYBE YOUR JUST STUPID" The Geo said with a laugh looking at Nick.

"Hey, do you know who I am, well then I'll enlighten you" Nick said letting go of the Geo's snout. "I am the toughest motherfucker around, and don't you forget it, you see, whatever kills me just makes me stronger."

"Well, I guess I know that you stupid, and not brave" The Geo's said having shrunk.

"Shut up you" Nick said looking at the now normal sized dragon. "Or maybe I'll just cut you up anyways."

"I don't mean to interrupt your bonding time, but theirs a giant krawl hell bent on killing shit" Rallen said.

"Fuck the krawl, this thing is annoying me" Nick said looking at the Geo.

"Well then, if you so sure of yourself, let's see you handle this krawl, after all as you said, your the toughest motherfucker there is" The Geo said with a mirthless laugh.

"Fine then, UGLY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" Nick shouted at the krawl, making at look down on him. "YEAH YOU, get your ugly mug down here before I come up there."

The krawl, not being smart bent down.

"Now then you gonna kill yourself" Nick said looking at the krawl.

"ARRRRRR" it screamed.

Only for Nick to slap it.

"Shut you fucking face" Nick said looking at it knife in hand. "Next time, you die."

The krawl tried to stand up fully. Only to be stabbed in the eye making it stay down.

"What the fuck did I just say. I believe it was, Shut the fuck up, and die" Nick said before continually stabbing it in the eye.

"Ar-" It tried to scream. Only to get stabbed in the other eye.

"Shut the fuck up right now" Nick said before punching it on the nose. "Wait no, that's sharks."

"Is he really killing that thing like that" Rallen said watching the scene.

"Well you see, he was angry, and it was annoying me, and I didn't feel like killing it so I wanted to see if he actually could" The Geo said. "But all that's happened is that's he's scared it using physical abuse, it now fears the pain the that will be inflicted upon itself if I does something wrong."

"So, he stopped it with a bitch slap?" Rallen asked.

"Yes Rallen, he stopped it with a bitch slap" The Geo said slowly.

"Wow, surprising" Rallen said watching him slap it again.

"Well, you humans are a stupid race, ridiculous race, retarded race" The Geo said.

"Right" Rallen said watching him slap it again, like he somehow owned it.

"Gun Rallen" Nick said holding a hand.

"Right" Rallen said tossing him a gun.

"I own you, and no, I'm returning you to" Nick said shooting it in the face, a lot. "Problem solved."

"Right" Rallen said watching the krawl die.

"Well, not really, in the short term, yes, but long term, no" Geo said. "You see, more will come."

"Whatever" Nick said walking towards the destination. "Not my planet."

"So, you still should care about the people living here" Jeena said.

"How many people live here?" Nick asked.

"Really. maybe thirty people" Geo said.

"Fuck'em all" Nick said not caring.

"How could you say that?" Jeena asked.

"Thirty people, people I don't know, might die, possibly, not definitely" Nick said leaning on a tree, and then falling over. "I'm gonna nap for a bit now. See you guys later. Except you, your a dick."

"Wait, whose a dick" Rallen asked looking at him.

He was already sleeping when Rallen asked that so he didn't have to answer.

"So we just leave him here?" Jeena asked looking at him.

"Why not?" Rallen said walking away.

"See ya" Geo said turning into a rock.

XxX

If only that was a legit option in spectrobes for boss fighting.

Giant krawl, what do you do.

Bitch slap.


End file.
